Have YourSelf A Merry Little Christmas
by TK2
Summary: AU: Buffy and Angel spend Christmas together. Authors Note: This is an a more readable version then the one I had up for awhile.


Author: TK  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters at all.  
Feedback: I love getting it. It's so inspiring.  
Rating: PG-13  
Distributions: want, take, have, just let me know  
Couples: b/a  
Authors note: This is another Au story about the Buffy and Angel spends Christmas.

* * *

In a few minutes he'll be here. Do I look all right? Is he going to love me in this? I had this picked out since last week; I had even bought little black shoes to go with it. How can he not love me in this? Then again I'm just his best friend. Just Buffy Anne Summers best friend to Angel O'Connor since we were four, why would he notice me now. 

Sure I'm in a cute little red dress that shows off my tan perfectly. Forget that I have my hair swept back in a matching red clip so that my neck can look more kissable. I'll never be his girl. Wait! No way am I chickening out this time. Tonight is Chrisman Eve, and Angel is going to see just how right for him I really am. 

Need a back story? Okay here the whole story in short terms. I am completely in love with Angel O'Connor. I have been since we started high school freshman year. It is now junior year, and after watching Angel go through girls, that do not deserve him, left and right, I have decided to make him mine. He is the greatest guy in the world, trust me. 

He gives new meaning to the saying tall, dark, and handsome. He has chocolate brown eyes that hold so much love and gentleness in them that you just wanted to stare into the forever. Then you have his soft spiky hair that is so much fun to run your hands through. 

"Buffy, the O'Connor's are here," my fifteen year old sister Dawn said interrupting my happy thoughts. 

"Okay, Dawnie, do I look alright?" I asked her. She maybe annoying, but I do value her option somewhat. 

"You look fine, Angel is going to lose it," Dawn commented and laughs as she my face turns red from embarrassment. 

"Am I that obvious?" I asked her as we head out of my room. 

"Only to everyone who isn't Angel," Dawn answered fixing her white sandals that she had decided to wear with her white peasant top and black skirt. 

* 

"Buffy, Dawn, you two look wonderful," my father exclaims as we walk into out huge dinning room. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Dawn tells our father before sitting down. 

I am about to sit down, but Angel jumps up and stops me. 

"Allow me," he offers pulling out a chair next to him. 

"Thank you," I respond giving him a warm smile, to which he sweetly returns. 

"It's always so wonderful to have our two families together for the Christmas," Mrs. Mary O'Connor replies happily. 

"Isn't it, Mary, I don't think I can really recall that many Christmas eves that we haven't spend together," my mother, Joyce Summers, replied. "Hank, Honey," my mother says to my father," would you cut the ham, please." 

"Of course, Rupert, can you hand me that knife over towards you," my father asked Angel's father. 

"Here you are," Mr. O'Connor replied. "Hank, old man, how's busyness," he asked setting off the discussion of work among the adults. 

"Dawn, did you see Kevin RJ today?" Angel's little fifteen years old sister asked engrossing my sister in a boys talk. 

Great! That leaves me to talk to Angel. 

"You look great tonight," Angel comments sweetly as I turned to look at him. 

"Thank you," I replied as a blush crossed my cheek. "You look good in that jungle green sweater, I picked out for you," I responded indicating the Calvin Kline sweater I had bought him for his last birthday. 

"Glad you think so," Angel replied. "I never really know what to wear to these dinners half the time," he confessed. "You seem to though," he commented giving me one of his brilliant smiles. 

"Not really," Dawn said hearing the last part of our conversation. "She just goes out and buys a new outfit every time she wants to impress you," she commented making me feeling like murdering her. 

"Dawn!" I exclaimed feeling my face turn red with embarrassment. 

I can't believe she just said that! Now Angel will think I am some kind of a freak or a complete psycho. He'll never talk to me again, he'll… 

"I think she looks beautiful in whatever she wears," Angel comment stops my inner ramble. 

"Really?" I asked as the potatoes are past to Angel and I. 

"Yeah," Angel answers placing potatoes on his plate. "You're way pretty then any other girl I have ever seen or dated for that matter, and you know how much I date," he points out. 

"Yeah, like half the town," Kathy teases her older brother. 

"I am not that bad," Angel exclaims acting like he was insulted. 

Kathy and Dawn laugh before nodding," Yes, you are," they say. 

"You should date, Buffy," Kathy said as matter of fact "She's better then the others, and I know you like her," she said simply getting a nod of agreement from my sister. 

"Kathy. Dawn. Eat," I say indicating there food. 

After that comment Angel and I have turn our attention back to our plates. Sitting there I decided that Kathy was right, I belonged with Angel. I was going to make my move tonight. 

* 

After dinner everyone walked into the living room and sat down. It's tradition among our two families that each year after Christmas Eve dinner we would exchange gifts with each other. 

Being the youngest Dawn and Kathy get to go first. The both squeal in delight as they opened up gifts filled with things they had wanted. My parents had gotten Kathy the new Justin Timberlake CD that Angel had told me she had been begging for, for weeks. Dawn received a $50 gift certificate to 'The Buckle' her favorite clothing story in the mall from Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor. From Angel Dawn received a little teddy bear that had her name on it, and held her favorite candy, jolly ranchers, in it. From me Kathy received a new red short sleeve peasant top. 

After Dawn and Kathy it was Angel and I turn. Angel's parents got me two tickets to see Creed when they came to LA that following month. I wonder who I should take. Smiling sweetly at Angel I hand him the gift from my parents. He is reward with a $100 gift certificate to Hastings ( A.n. this is a store where I live that has movies that you can buy rent, books you can buy or read, and a little coffee house. It's really a nice place.) My Angel loves to read and watch movies. Then its Dawn gift he opens next. Inside is a silk black shirt made by another famous designer. He thanks my little sister by giving her a hug before turning to thank my parents. Then Kathy remembers to give me the one she got for me. I laugh as I opened it up and find a picture frame that says best friends forever all over it with a picture of Angel and I when we where ten. Angel sees it and laughs as well. We were so naïve back then. 

The parents go last, and both my parents receive a weekend stay at LA's most expensive spa from Angel's whole family. Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor receive a new John Forman Grill for Mr. O'Connor and a new china set for Mrs. O'Connor. 

After gifts the parents break into another conversation that bores all of us teenagers to death. Dawn and Kathy went up to her room to talk more about what they're hoping to get for Christmas the next morning, and Angel and I excuse ourselves and head outside on the porch. 

* 

"It's a beautiful night," I point out as we sit in the porch swing. My mother and I had just put in together last week. 

"Yeah," Angel agreed. "There's a part of me that wished it would snow, just this once," he comments making me look at him. 

"You like the snow don't you?" I asked as he turns to face me. 

"I love it," he answers. "When we go and visit my grandparents in Nebraska during the last week of winter break, it is almost always covered in snow there(A.N. it usually is covered in snow in Nebraska for Christmas, but this year I am beginning to wonder if we will get snow for Christmas or not.) 

"It sounds like it would be great to see," I commented softly as I wrap my arms around my waist. It may not snow here, but it does get cool every now and then. 

Angel notices my action and takes off his coat wrapping it around my shoulders, 

"There you go," he says softly as he gently rubs my arms. 

He's so close to me now. All I have to do it lean in and our lips will meet. Okay, the moment of truth, girl! 

"Buffy," Angel says suddenly stopping my determination for a moment. 

"Yeah," I replied curiously when I notice him pull something out of his pocket. 

It's a little wrapped box with a bow on it. 

"This is for you," he says handing it to me. "I wanted to give it to you in private," he explains when I was about ready to ask why he didn't give it to me in the house. 

"Thank you," I say as I start to open it. I feel happy tears come to my eyes as I opened the box and see what's inside. 

There lying on a bed of black silk is a golden necklace with three star shape diamonds hang down in a vertical row. 

"Angel, it's beautiful," I say as I look up into his warm brown eyes. "I love it," I tell him. 

"It's a wish necklace," Angel explains. 

"A wish necklace?" I ask as I hand it to him to put it on me. 

"You have three stars and each star represents: today, tomorrow, and yesterday. The top is for the wish you made yesterday, the middle star is your wish today, and the last is your wish for tomorrow," he explains making me feel all warm and happy inside. "So make your wish for today," he says lightly brushing a loose piece of my golden blonde hair out of my face. 

"I wish…," I close my eyes and began, but am cut off by a pair of soft warm lips upon mine. 

Angel slowly pulls away from me as I opened my eyes. He looks so unsure of how I am going to react, I just have to smile. 

"I'm sorry," Angel says as he starts to apologize. 

"Don't," I say softly wrapping my arms around his neck. "Just kiss me," I reply causing a wide grin to spread across Angel's face. 

Angel pulls me into his strong arms and I feel like my wish for the day and night has come true. My Angel has his arms around me, and is kissing me. It's perfect. However, what was to come next was even better. 

"Angel," I say as I pull away from him slightly. 

"Yeah," Angel says softly touching my nose with his in an Eskimo kiss. 

"Did you make a wish tonight?" I asked giving him little rub with my nose against his. 

"Yeah, I did," Angel answered pulling me into his lap," and it came true." 

Smiling I asked," What was it?" 

"You," Angel answered kissing me again. "I love you, Buffy Anne Summers," he says into my ear. 

"I love you," I tell him in response as I feel him pulling me tighter against him. 

"It's about time," two voices called out from the doorway. 

Startled both Angel and I look over to fine Dawn and Kathy sitting their watching us. 

"Dawn!" I yell before my little sister and Kathy take off back into the house. 

"Little sisters," I say turning back to Angel. 

"They're annoying, but we love them," Angel commented cupping my chin softly. "Merry Christmas, My Gift," he says to me causing me to melt. 

"Merry Christmas, My Angel," I replied as our lips meet in the sweetest kiss I'll ever know. 

Okay, so maybe he was the one to make the first move tonight, but hey we're together now, and that's all that matters to me. 

The End

Back to the Archive


End file.
